Squirrelflight's Says Sorry To Brambleclaw
by XxSilverStarDustxX
Summary: Squirrelflight doesnt want to live anymore if Brambleclaw doesnt forgive her, will she die or will Brambleclaw forgive the she-cat before its to late?


Squirrelflight stands outside the warriors den where Brambleclaw is asleep, the rain falls hard on the ground, tears form in her eyes as she lowers her head crying heavily for the only tom she truely loved.

Damn  
>I mean,<br>I just keep thinking about you  
>I mean I want to move on but I can't move on<br>It's like you got some kind of hold on me  
>Man, I don't know<br>But I'm gonna go ahead and talk about it  
>Listen…<p>

Squirrelflight opens her eyes looking up in the stormy night sky, the rain drop fall in her eyes causing them to hurt badly, "Brambleclaw im sorry... I love you..." She shook her head, the dark ginger she-cat knew the tom was in the den asleep, he was warm and safe while she sat outside with her broken heart.

I'm sitting looking at the window like (Damn)  
>Trying to fix the situation that's at hand<br>You still running through my mind when I'm knowing that you shouldn't be  
>Me, am I on youre mind? na I'm knowin that I couldnt be<br>Cuz you aint called and I aint even appalled  
>I still got a lotta pain, I aint dealt with it all<br>I been running round with other chicks  
>I'm single and they lovin it<br>I'm liking it but I just want the one that I was in love with  
>That's not the end of it<br>I'm tryna to let ya go I can't  
>Get a grip of it is what im trying to let you know<br>You got a hold of some kind of control of me  
>I don't know what it is but I gotta get you gone from me<br>Im working at it and it aint gettin no better  
>Just trying to be like yea forget it whatever<br>Instead of staring out this glass looking at this bad weather  
>Damn I gotta pull myself together cuz<p>

*Inside the warriors den, where Brambleclaw is really awake sad as he lay in his moss, he remembered when they first came to the new forest, before they built ThunderClans new camp, the night they lead the clans to their new home. Since Dustpelt wanted Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight still known as Squirrelpaw to rest they chose to rest under a gorse bush, he curled up close to Squirrelflight and he breathed in her warm, fimilar scent. He was glad they hadn't made a proper camp for ThunderClan camp. . . But now they slept on other sides of the warriors den. ."

(Chorus)  
>When im with somebody all I think about is you<br>When im all alone that's all I want to do  
>I miss the smiling faces in my sidekick<br>Out of town business all the time we spend together  
>makes it hard to get you outta my system<br>And you know what you do to me  
>Do to me<br>you don't even understand  
>Damn<br>And you know what you do to me  
>Do to me<br>It's so hard to get you out of my system

Squirrelflight: (Thoughts: "Brambleclaw, please forgive me, I-I love you so much..") Brambleclaw: (Thoughts: "Should I forgive Squirrelflight, I-I mean I did love her after all. . .")

I'm too attached my heart won't let me fall back  
>I got it bad that's what you can call that<br>And when I see you in the streets  
>That's the worst for me<br>Used to love the little things you did  
>That's what works for me<br>t's too major, don't see you in my pager  
>No what your doing, where you at, can I see you later<br>The fellas telling me  
>Just let her go bow<br>Believe me im trying man  
>I just don't know how<br>I'm bein on the top spots  
>even with the hot shots<br>Knowing they just want me because I'm in the top spot  
>That's not popping and my brain aint stopping<br>Thinking who she with, where she going, and is she club hopping?  
>I never had this kind of problem in my life<br>This is my first time dealing with this kind of fight  
>Its every night and flight and every time you in my sight<br>Damn this aint even right cuz

*Squirrelflight sneezed after being in the ThunderClan clearing during the powerful storm that StarClan had unleashed upon the whole forest, she didn't want to sleep far from Brambleclaw anymore, she couldn't take being away from him any more.*

(Chorus)  
>When im with somebody all I think about is you<br>When im all alone that's all I want to do  
>I miss the smiling faces in my sidekick<br>Out of town business all the time we spend together  
>makes it hard to get you outta my system<br>And you know what you do to me  
>Do to me<br>You don't even understand  
>Damn<br>And you know what you do to me  
>Do to me<br>It's so hard to get you out of my system

Brambleclaw: (Thought: "Squirrelflight. . .")

Is it wrong for me to feel this way?  
>You been running through my mind all day<br>Can you feel me?  
>I been trying to get you off my mind<br>But I cant after all this time  
>that's what it kills me<br>Is it wrong for me to feel this way?  
>You been running through my mind all day<br>Can you feel me?  
>I been trying to get you off my mind<br>But I cant after all this time  
>And it kills me<p>

Squirrelflight: (Thought: "Brambleclaw. . .")

(Chorus)  
>When im with somebody all I think about is you<br>When im all alone that's all I want to do  
>I miss the smiling faces in my sidekick<br>Out of town business all the time we spend together  
>makes it hard to get you outta my system<br>And you know what you do to me  
>Do to me<br>You don't even understand  
>Damn<br>And you know what you do to me  
>do to me<br>It's so hard to get you out of my system

Brambleclaw: (Thought: "Squirrelflight...") *Brambleclaw looks over to Leafpool who was asleep, Squirrelflight wasn't sleeping next to her sister like she normally did, nor was she next to Sandstorm. The tom got to his paws and padded around the den to where Sandstorm was, he pressed his paw on her shoulder shaking her lightly to wake the warrior*

Brambleclaw: "Sorry Sandstorm, but wheres Squirrelflight, she isn't inside and its storming outside." Sandstorm: "Im not sure, she could be checking on Firestar, she does that at night sometimes." Brambleclaw: (Thought: "Not tonight, she doesn't like being from Leafpool when its storming..") "Okay Sandstorm sorry I woke you.." Sandstorm: "Its fine Brambleclaw, good night." *The she-cat fell back into her deep slumber minutes later. *Brambleclaw padded toward his den but for a strange reason looked outside the warriors den entrance to see Squirrelflight laying on her stomach in the storm* Brambleclaw: (Thought: "SQUIRRELFLIGHT!") *He raced outside quickly.*

I remember everything me and you talked about  
>Me and you had our whole life planned out<br>And if I could I would turn back the hands of time  
>And correct all the mistakes I ever did<br>But now I guess I gotta move on right,  
>Its still hard<br>I still love you to this day  
>Peace<p>

Squirrelflight: (Thoughts: "I'll just die out here of sickness, Brambleclaw will be happy then.")

Brambleclaw: "Squirrelflight what are you doing outside?" *He runs over hovering over her body trying to keep her dry as he made eye contact with her.*

Squirrelflight: "Brambleclaw you hate me for what I did, let me die to join StarClan then you can have a better mate then me. Like Cinderheart, or Leafpool. ."

Brambleclaw: *Growls* "Squirrelflight I can't let you die."

Squirrelflight: "Why not?"

Brambleclaw: *Presses his head against hers* "Because Iove you, and only you Squirrelflight. We can start over and this time we can have our own kits."

Squirrelflight: *Crys tears of joy* "I love you too Brambleclaw, thats a wonderful idea. ."

**Thank you, review this with POSITIVE COMMENTS ONLY PLEASEEEEEE! **

**Song: Outta my system.**

**Artist: Bow Wow**


End file.
